


Smooth on Down

by fandumbandflummery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/pseuds/fandumbandflummery
Summary: At that moment, Fenn couldn't have felt more powerful if the Chancellor of the Republic, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, the head of the Banking Clans, and whichever one of those fat-arsed slugs held the most sway in Hutt Space all bowed before him and acclaimed him as the Overlord of the Galaxy and Whatever Else Is Out There, or something.





	Smooth on Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/gifts).



> I originally had a lot more backstory and preamble to this about life on Kamino for our favorite future Protector and our favorite single father but eventually just said "screw it, its gonna be a big old xtra filthy PWP". All that other stuff will probably be in future fic, but till then I hope this satisfies you all. 
> 
> For time frame reference, this could really be at any time during the Kamino years, but Fenn is definitely over 18 here. Still young enough that anyone over 30 is an old fart in his eyes, though. Added the Age Difference tag just to be safe~

If there was ever a great universal injustice of the galaxy in Fenn Rau's opinion, it was that 'cocksucker' was considered an insult. 

Besides, how could anyone who got off on getting their cock sucked get that if there weren't, well, cocksuckers to do the sucking? It just smacked of hypocrisy and prejudice of the worst kind. 

And in a way, it was *still* an insult to him, personally. Though, not in the way most expected it to be.

Fairly early on into his sexual awakening, Fenn Rau had quickly realized that, while getting head was great, what he truly loved was giving it. 

Regardless of his partner's gender or species, there was nothing so fantastically intimate, so genuinely erotic, so completely fucking sexy than to be trusted with his *mouth* on such a delicate part of theor body, and knowing just how much pleasure he had the power to withhold or give to them. 

He'd had quite a few partners who'd tried to discourage him, worried that he wasn't getting anything out of it, denying himsemf for their own selfish pleasure. Or those ones who felt guilty about seeing him do something so degrading so eagerly. Fenn figured he had no reason to feel any kind of guilt or shame, however. Besides, if it got him off and got his partner off, what was there to feel guilty or ashamed about? 

It had got him Jango Fett in bed, flat on his back and with his cock halfway down Fenn's throat, for one thing. He could wager pretty confidently that half of the entire Mandalorian people would've killed the other half just to be where he was now, "degrading" nature of the deed be damned. 

A part of his mind that remained something resembling rational was still convinced that that he was just having an incredibly elaborate and lifelike wet dream, and that at any minute he wasn't going to jolt awake in his bed, sweaty and panting and sporting a hard-on the size of a heavy laser cannon. 

The wet noises that reached his ears and the lingering salty-bitter taste in his mouth said otherwise. 

Fenn had not actually set out tonight with an internal missive that read "Mission objective: Suck Jango Fett's cock", but how things had gotten to this exact point were less important than the fact that it was happening right now. The really important part was that it *had* happened, or more accurately was currently happening.

The events leading up to this were blurry to say the least - there had been a late-night boredom-motivated spar session that had gotten more heated and heavy than either expected. Then there was a five-minute shower to get the sweat off that had really been more of an excuse to ogle each other, followed by one of the most heated conversations Fenn had ever experienced in a turbolift before he had half-dragged and let himself be half-dragged by Jango, until they reached the relative privacy of Fenn's quarters. 

Events had become even more blurred after that - a dim recollection of mouths working at necks and hands working at belts. Someone had gotten shoved against the wall, someone else had squirmed free, shirts had been ripped and trousers dropped and then summarily tripped over. Fenn faintly recalled flinching as his back connected solidly with the door as it shut - not from the pain, but for the thud that definitely echoed into the hallway outside. 

Fenn was always grateful that the general attitude on Kamino seemed to be that so long as one remained professional on the job and took one's assignment seriously - which Fenn did, he definitely did - whatever you did and who you did it it with didn't matter to the powers that be didn't matter once the bedroom door shut after-hours. 

Still, Fenn would be lying if he'd said he wasn't a bit afraid of someone seeing or hearing them. Jango was Mand'alor to many of his fellow mercs, a title that made him as frustratingly untouchable to them as he was tantalizingly alluring to Fenn. Seeing some upstart young fighter jockey with no respect for rank slink off with the boss for a casual rut could cause more trouble for Fenn than he already had with the older vets, who didn't seem to care for his perfectly reasonable answer that there hadn't been a single universally acclaimed Mand'alor for nigh on five centuries.

This whole thing could result in the sort of encounter in the communal showers that ended with Fenn rinsing his own blood off his face rather than someone else's come. Or in the worst-case scenario, both. 

But that was something to worry about later. 

What really mattered was that Fenn was in his second favourite place in the galaxy after the cockpit of his Kom'rk Kyram'edee fighter - on his knees with a cock in his mouth and an excellent view of his partner.

Fenn didn't normally go for men old enough to his his father, but Jango was the one incredible exception to the rule. The few silver hairs that sprouted around his temples made an attractive contrast to man's thick brown-black curls and dark eyes, and the greying stubble on his face on only served to highlight the sharp, square angle of his jaw and the surprising soft fullness of his lips, parted as he panted and sighed with each back-and-forth bob of Fenn's head between his legs. 

His black undershirt was rucked up to his armpits, shorts and pants long since tossed into a corner. It gave Fenn a full view of the man's bare body, which was, quite frankly, spectacular. Jango was an incredibly well built man, and this had been obvious enough even when he wore full armour. But bared like this, the fact was written plainly in the curves of rippling muscle and hard angles of bone under taut skin. He was deep chested, yet lean and lithe, broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips and strong, sinewy thighs that trembled ever so slightly whenever Fenn gave him a particularly hard suck. 

Fenn followed the path of a drop of sweat on his neck with his eyes as it ran down one powerful arm; and pooled on the back of Jango's hand, the fingers of which dug into the bedsheets hard enough for his knuckles to go white. The other he kept moving around, dragging down and across his chest and stomach, occasionally fucking around with his dark, stiff-peaked nipples but most often resting lightly on the back of Fenn's neck, work-hardened calluses scraping along the tender, rarely-exposed skin; making him shudder and occasionally moan outright. 

The gentleness of the gesture was a surprising and maddening turn-on. Mentally, he cursed the Kaminoans for putting beds on pedestals instead of on legs that he could be humping for some relief; instead forcing him to reach down and awkwardly palm at the damp spot where his aching cock where strained against his shorts. 

What turned Fenn on the most about Jango wasn't how gentle he was, though. No, it was how tough he was. His body had taken in its stride the kind of life that would've broken lesser men, and had borne the weight of years of suffering with grace. The history of it all was written in the faded deep cuts and old scars that ran in pale lines all across his dark skin, dipping into grooves between tensing, flexing muscles, the curves of which now shone softly under the sweat beginning to break out on their surface. Appearances were not at all deceptive - Jango was *strong*, a strength which Fenn was getting very, very intimately acquainted with. He was no slouch himself, but he was barely able to hold Jango down by the hips to keep him from accidentally choking him whenever Fenn hit a sweet spot on his cock, or teased a sensitive bit of skin elsewhere on his body.

That now gave Fenn an idea. Without a warning, he let go of Jango's hips just as the other man gave a solid thrust, and relaxed his jaw, sliding his cock a good way down his throat. For good measure, he swallowed, slowly and deliberately, holding him deep in the tightness of his throat.

Above him, Jango's head fell back as he let out a soft, barely audible curse. 

"Fff-fierfek…"

Those who still thought that being the one giving oral meant being powerless were, as ever, poor misinformed di'kuts. At that moment, Fenn couldn't have felt more powerful if the Chancellor of the Republic, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, the head of the Banking Clans, and whichever one of those fat-arsed slugs held the most sway in Hutt Space all bowed before him and acclaimed him as the Overlord of the Galaxy and Whatever Else Is Out There, or something. 

Mighty as he felt, he still needed to take a moment before his jaw fell off - at least it felt like it would, if the cramp starting to needle at the joint was anything to go by. 

Taking Jango's free hand, Fenn cupped it around the side of his face, making sure he could feel his own cock distorting his stubbly cheek as Fenn carefully and slowly pulled up and off it, drawing another soft noise and a shiver out of him

His throat finally cleared, Fenn took a deep breath, letting it out with a blissful sigh as he nuzzled at the neatly trimmed curls at the base of Jango's cock. If he hadn't already thought the rest of the man was stunning, his cock would've convinced him all on its own. It was not so obnoxiously large as some he'd seen, but it was definitely thicker than most - hence the ache in his jaw and the faint soreness in his throat - and subtly, even gracefully curved. It felt satisfyingly heavy and hot in his hand as he stroked it, and felt better still on his tongue. Fenn felt his mouth start to water all over again just looking at the damn thing, and he unconsciously licked the spit off his lips as he waited impatiently for the ache his his jaw to subside. 

Jango, too; seemed to have taken notice of the continued absence of Fenn's mouth on his dick, and was now resting propped on his elbows, looking down his body at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. 

"Takin' a bit more than you can chew, eh?"

"Ne'johaa, di'kut," Fenn rasped. Jango just lay there, looking far too pleased with himself. 

Maybe his jaw hurt, but Fenn's tongue was damn well still functional. Keeping his eyes locked with Jango's, Fenn leaned in again, giving his cock a sopping wet lick with the flat of his tongue, slowly, firmly; from where his hand held it around the base all the way up, flicking the tip against the slit, and leaving a wet, sucking kiss to the head before drawing back. As he did, a beaded string of spit and precome still connected his swollen lower lip to the red, glistening tip.

That sight alone had been the undoing of lesser men, and more often than not given Fenn's face an unscheduled repaint job. Jango, thankfully, was made of stronger stuff, and his cock only twitched, while his eyes flickered and he let out a shuddering sigh. A fresh droplet of pre-come trailed down the length and over Fenn's hand, and he bent his head down to lap it up, still keeping his eyes locked with Jango's. 

"Oh, haar'chak, just look at you," Jango murmured in genuine awe, bringing a hand up to brush the longer strands of Fenn's hair back from where it had fallen forward, "you're really loving this."

Fenn smiled and shrugged, casually, as if he wasn't idly fingering a dick he'd just had down his throat a few moments ago. 

"Thanks for noticin'," he replied with a smile.

Fenn didn't miss the new flush of colour in Jango's cheeks and the slight hitch in his breathing. He already knew made a damn good picture on his knees, but the revelation that Jango thought so too still sent a fresh surge of pride and arousal through his own body. As if to encourage him, his cock gave another eager twitch in Fenn's hand. He'd paused on an upstroke, and the fat red head of Jango's cock was hidden but for the very tip by his foreskin. Even as he watched, precum continued to dribble from the slit, gathering in a little pool in the soft ring of skin. 

That gave Fenn another downright filthy idea. 

"You're not so doing bad yourself, Jang'. All of you, just, it's. Fantastic."

The part-time mand'alor actually shrugged. 

"Your kad's great, too. Y'know what else I'm loving right now?"

Jango turned his eyes up to the ceiling as he stroked his chin, mock-thoughtfully. 

"Fast ships, big guns, and hot, hard…liquor?"

Fenn couldn't stop his snort of laughter at Jango's deadpan tone, and ignored the burn starting up in his throat. He shook his head.

"Guess I've been doin' a lousy job of suckin' your cock if you can still sass me. I mean, I do love those things, but," he let his voice drop to a low murmur, "what I love right now is knowin' that you've still got one of these."

For emphasis, he slipped the tip of his finger into the soft rim, teasing just barely under the edge and trailing gently back and forth along the head of Jango's cock. Jango's eyes flickered shut as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh! Oh, yeah?" he hissed. 

"Mhm," Fenn purred, nuzzling the tip of Jango's cock, "and means I get to do this, too." 

Fenn bent his head down and slipped his tongue under his foreskin, circling the head and lapping up the precome that had gathered in the space between it and the slick underside. The resulting groan Jango let out almost had Fenn coming in his shorts right then and there.

"Fierfek, you taste amazing," Fenn moaned as he drew back, licking his lips and the tips of his fingers, not purely theatrically either. 

"Nngh, Fenn," Jango began. Fenn silenced him with another slow twirl of his tongue, this time flickering around the delicate spot at the underside of Jango's cock that joined the head to the shaft. 

"You know what you taste like?" He asked, matter-of-factly as if he was asking for a coordinate check on the Hydian. Jango raised an eyebrow at him, still managing to look quizzical despite it all. 

"Real bitter first taste, but smooth on down - and so, so good. Like top-grade tihaar," he sighed, licking at his lips. For good measure, he gave another lick around the head of his cock, and was rewarded with another burst of precome to taste. Jango gasped, yet still somehow found it in him to roll his eyes down at Fenn.

"Do you always describe the taste - oh, fekkin' haran - of the kad you're lickin' to its owner?"

"Only the ones I like best," Fenn murmured, pressing a kiss that would've been chaste on any other body part to the head of Jango's cock.

Jango's next words died on a moan before he could get them out, as Fenn gave his head a proper lick before going back to pumping the whole slick length lightly, teasingly; enough to keep his dick interested but nowhere near enough to bring him off. 

"I had some, you know. Good stuff, Concordian Clear. Old contraband from when I arrived here. All gone now, though - shame, I could've done a taste test just to be sure," he sighed, wistfully even as he nuzzled at the tip of Jango's cock. 

"This here's just fine, though. I could still go for a shot any day."

Jango snorted. 

"What, tihaar or my come?" 

For a brief moment, Fenn found himself entertaining the fantasy of trying to deepthroat Jango's deliciously thick cock and the neck of a C-Clear bottle at the same time. He looked up at Jango through his lashes, licking his lips. 

"Depends. Maybe both at once, if I could?" 

"Oh, Fenn," Jango moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. 

"Two shots down one throat, mmm-hm. Kandosii," he let his eyes flicker shut, and let a hand drop down to give his own cock a squeeze through his shorts. When a hand trailed down to cup his jaw, he opened his eyes again. Fenn let his face be tilted up gently, until he was looking up at Jango in the eye. 

"Fenn, I need-" 

"What d'you need, Jang?" 

"I need you to get on with it and finish sucking me off." 

Fenn grinned. Hell, did he ever love this man's honesty. Besides, if Fett had just wanted a chit-chat companion he would have said that as bluntly. 

He loved nothing more than a bit of fun teasing during sex, but now it was definitely time to get serious. And he was also going to love showing Jango just how serious he could get. 

Guiding Jango's hands up to the top of his head, Fenn took a few deep, steadying breaths, before popping his jaw and taking as much of the man's hot, thick cock as he could before pulling away, cheeks hollowing out as he drew back with a hard, steady suck. 

Jango let out a breathy, shuddering moan, and a fresh burst of that addictive bitter taste flooded across Fenn's tongue. He would've grinned if his mouth hadn't been very, very full. He shifted closer on his knees, re-settling his hands on Jango's thighs as the older man started to roll his hips with each back-and-forth motion of Fenn's head, moving more and more insistently as he no longer felt hands pinning him down. Fenn let his eyes roll back and slip closed, groaning and feeling his own cock twitch and spurt a little, and he rutted his hips reflexively against the damp fabric of his shorts as he heard Jango's answering curse at the subtle vibration in his throat. 

It wasn't long before the guiding hands on his head had fisted into his hair, all but yanking Fenn's mouth up and down the length of his cock, panting harshly as he started to thrust with abandon.

Fuck, but this was his favorite part of giving head. Knowing that his partner was so keyed up, so riled thanks to *his* effort that they would snap and just try to fuck his throat for release. It hurt sometimes, and he could already feel the rawness in his throat starting to smart even as he moaned around Jango's cock, but maybe he was a masochist at heart, and it was a small price to pay for being so turned on he went lightheaded. 

Intermittent lack of air was probably part of it, too. 

Concentrating on breathing through his nose when he could breathe, Fenn tried to keep his jaw and throat relaxed and open. The joint where his jaw met his head was screaming with the effort to stay locked, but he still fought the urge to pull away or worse, snap his mouth shut. 

Jango at least wasn't far off from the end, if the increasing shakiness of his thrusts and Mando'a protests were anything to go by. 

"Fenn, k-k'emot, ni get'ogir, k'emot-!"

It was time to finish this. Preferably before he asphyxiated. 

Grabbing his hips and pinning them with all his strength, Fenn locked eyes with Jango and swallowed. He felt as much as he saw Jango's climax, hips snapping forwards as hard as they could, ramming his cock down Fenn's throat as he came with a choked growl. It took all of Fenn's willpower to hold steady and keep swallowing each hot burst of come as best as he could, even as the excess mingled with his own spit and started to spill past his lips and drip down his chin. 

He kept up sucking even as Jango's thrusts slowed to a few half-hearted twitches, and his cock began to soften. Finally, he made an uncomfortable noise at the overstimulation, and somewhat abruptly pushed Fenn away, falling flat on his back on the mattress with a grunt.

Fenn nearly fell flat on his back as well, barely managing to keep himself upright with his hands braced on the floor. He already felt a bit lightheaded, and somehow gasping in deep lungfuls of air was making him dizzier. He winced a little. His throat felt like it had been sand-blasted, there was drool and come all down his chest, and he didn't even have to look in a mirror to know his hair was a complete disaster.

And it had been so, so worth it.

Wiping a hand through the spillage down his neck, Fenn lazily licked his fingers until they were nearly clean of the mess. Nearly, because he wasn't about to waste some perfectly good slick that could be put to the noble cause of finally getting him off. Gathering some into his palm, he was about to to pull his shorts off and finally give his aching cock what he needed - when Jango hauled him up to the bed, and started manhandling him into straddling one strong, bare thigh.

"What the- ?" Fenn panted. He barely recognized his own voice, it sounded so wrecked. 

"M'not so old as to use the 'tired' excuse to cop out of givin' someone who blows my mind their own happy ending," Jango murmured, tugging at Fenn's shorts. 

"Jango, I can jerk-"

Jango easily swatted away Fenn's fingers on his own cock.

"Nayc! I got my itch scratched, now let me scratch yours."

Fenn gave up, opting to drape his arms around Jango's shoulders as the other man worked his shorts down far enough to finally expose his hard, dripping cock. He sighed as the pressure was released on his aching dick, and moaned loudly as a warm, strong hand had closed firmly around him. 

Thoughtfully, Jango ran the fingers of his other hand up and down the line of fine ginger hairs that led downwards from Fenn's navel.

"Hm, red all the way down. Should've known."

Fenn narrowed his eyes despite himself. 

"You saw me in the s-showers, before and besides. How did you *not* know?" he panted. He would've done a good job of sounding sarcastic if he wasn't so damn breathless, rutting shamelessly into Jango's deliciously rough, textured grasp - fek, but the man had such *good* hands. 

"I was a good lad and didn't peek 'till you asked."

"I didn't- ngh!"

His own sarcastic quip was lost as a blunt fingertip was gently inserted under his foreskin, and slowly circled the fleshy crown of his cock in a filthy echo of what Fenn had done with his mouth. His breath caught in his throat on his shaky moan, making him lightheaded once more. Now jango had robbed him of his ability to breathe, again, let alone talk. 

"And what d'you know, you still have one of these, too," Jango murmured thoughtfully, as he drew the finger out in favor of alternating between massaging the head through the thin, velvety skin with all five fingers, and pushing it up and down between his thumb and forefinger. 

"It makes things easier, definitely."

Fenn felt like he was close, on the brink, when the hand that had previously been petting his body hair pinched his cock tightly around the base. He huffed in frustration as Jango took away the hand that had been inflicting delicious pleasure on his cock head, but no amount of bucking his hips seemed to change the older man's mind. 

"Still, can't do without enough of this," trailing fingers through the sticky residue that stuck to Fenn's body, he smeared the gathered come and spit into his palm. Spitting again for good measure into the mess, Jango wrapped his newly slicked hand around Fenn's cock. The obscene wet squelching noise it made as he did was downright filthy, almost as filthy as Fenn was right now, and almost as good as the hot-wet-*perfect* slide of it up and down his dick.

"There we go, much, much better," Jango's voice all all but purred into Fenn's ear. 

"Y'could've just j-jacked me as I was," Fenn panted.

"I could've, but," he rumbled, nuzzling the side of Fenn's neck, smirking against it.

"It turns out I like doin' well this almost as much as you like suckin' kade well."

Fenn just whined, burying his face in crook of Jango's neck. His hips thrust a shaky, erratic counter-rhythm almost of their own accord into the older man's wet, sticky grip as he was stroked. It didn't take him long at all to come, shuddering and spurting in white streaks across Jango's taut stomach. 

He had enough coordination at least push the hand away from his over-sensitized cock before collapsing half on, half off the other man's body, ignoring the mess he'd made between them. Jango didn't seem to care, for the time being at least. For a while they lay there, catching their breath, Jango lazily stroking Fenn's back. He really could've fallen asleep right then and there. 

However, there was a reason why most of the porn Fenn watched was edited to end when it did, and the realty of dealing with drying, sticky come on his everything was probably one of them. 

Blindly, he reached off the side of the bed, looking for something, anything to wipe up their mess with, when his fingers touched something else wedged between the bed and the wall. 

Fenn went still, then smiled. 

"If you're still with me, bab'buir," he drawled, gesturing between their bodies. 

"And provided that after a rest, you can, y'know, still get your artillery firin'." 

He rolled over so that he was now laying on top of Jango completely. Propping himself up on Jango's chest, he held up the half-empty tihaar bottle by the neck with a lazy smirk. 

"I'd like to see if my memory serves me well where tastes are concerned."

Jango glared, half-heartedly at best as he could through half-shut eyes.

In lieu of a real answer, he grabbed at Fenn's ass, pressing him tight against his lower body and rolling his hips up to meet the younger man's. Fenn's eyes widened as he felt a definite twitch against his bare thigh. 

Then he grinned, and bit the stopper out of the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Ne'johaa, dikut = shut up, you idiot 
> 
> K'emot, ni get'ogir, k'emot = stop, I'm almost there, stop
> 
> bab'buir = grandpa/old man
> 
> nayc = no
> 
> kandosii = noble (used like 'awesome' 'great)
> 
> kad = cock (lit. sword)
> 
> tihaar = mando vodka


End file.
